


Doku

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Bloodline, original jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A strong smart Naruto that uses a few less known techniques





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing except for Naruto's bloodline

Iruka smiled as he walks into the room to see his graduating class as he calls order to it  
Naruto sat in the back an listened to Iruka as he started calling out teams and wondered who his teammates would be

"Team seven will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino" Iruka said his eyebrow quirking as he shakes his head "your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma"  
Naruto let out a small chuckle at the face Sasuke made at his teammates and continued listening for his own team

"Team 8 is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba under Yuhi Kurenai" he said before "Team 9 is still in rotation, so Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto under, wait this can't be right" Iruka says taking a closer look and blinking "u-under Mitarashi Anko" he said gulping  
Naruto smiled as he knew of the snake user and her love of poisons and that his teammates would accept him when his thoughts where interrupted by a loud crash and a banner unfolding

'The sexy and awesome Mitarashi Anko is here' the banner read as a women with small shorts and a tube top on along with fishnet and a trench coat stood before the class "Team 10 you're with me" she says while Iruka pokes his head from behind the banner "Anko you're early you were supposed to come after lunch"  
Naruto laughed and moved to join his new Sensei with his team, quickly smelling the poisons that Anko kept on here body hidden 

Anko smiled as she smelt the poisons on Naruto as well as she lead her team to her preferred training ground which sat just outside her playground the Forest of Death Shikamaru wondering why the Ino-Shika-Cho trio hadn't been reformed  
Naruto knew that the old man had made their team a Assassination team

Anko analyzed her team quickly placing them in their roles, Naruto would provide tactical precision, Shikamaru would cover keeping targets in place, while Chouji would be if shit hit the fan and they got into a close quarters fight "alright maggots, we're supposed to test your teamwork but I don't feel like it so instead I'm going to throw you in there overnight" she said pointing to the forest "if you survive you'll be mine to train, if you die I'll cut you up and feed you to my snake summons"  
Naruto suppressed a smirk as he had his survival scroll on him and his poison would keep any predators away with ease so he made sure to keep his team close as they entered the forest and get a little ways in before letting them know

"Alright we should find someplace for shelter first" Shikamaru said as they entered as he calmed his 'big boned' friend as Chouji freaked a bit as he didn't have enough chips to last the night only having 2 unopened bags as he munched nervously on his open one  
Naruto said "there is a nice clearing over there we can set up tents and spend the night" while palming his sealing scroll

"Alright and I hear a river nearby which will be good for fishing" Shikamaru said as they headed to the clearing Chouji still munching on his chips as he looked nervously around the spooky forest  
Naruto laid out his scroll and unsealed it showing everything they would need

"Chouji start setting up the tent, Naruto get us some fish and I'll get some wood and start a fire" Shikamaru said taking the lead and hoping Naruto wouldn't take it the wrong way  
Naruto smiled and asked "how many fish do you guys want?" while grabbing a net

"Chouji will eat at least 5 and I'll take 2" Shikamaru said as he started to pick up the loose branches in the clearing which was a surprising amount  
Naruto nodded and moved towards the river while planning to catch the right amount of fish

Chouji breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto left to get the fish and he started to put the tent together "think you'll be able to spend the night with him?" Shikamaru asked him as he started to strike the flint from Naruto's supplies to light the kindling "yeah, I should be fine" the big boy responded as he blushed  
Naruto arrived at the river and prepared the net before making some hand signs and calling out Doku style: Temporary Paralysis that caused all of the fish in the river to float to the top allowing Naruto to easily gather 15 fish for dinner and then preform Doku style: Clean Slate to remove all poisons and toxins from the river and fish creating a toxic stone that he pocketed and went back to the camp

By the time he got back the fire was going strong and the tent was up as Shikamaru and Chouji sat on two of the three logs they'd set up around the fire  
"hey guys I caught 15 fish so we will have a few extra" Naruto said while placing the fish on a large stone on the fourth side of the fire

Shikamaru grabs a couple of sticks and spears the fish and props them by the fire to cook  
Naruto looks at his teammates and decides to tell them about his Bloodline since they will be working together for a long time "guys I have something important to tell you" 

both looked at him Chouji with a slight blush that could simply just be from the heat of the fire  
"I have a bloodline that gives me access to rare jutsu" Naruto said trying to figure out how to explain it to them

"interesting, what kind?" Shikamaru asked as both he and Chouji came from families that specialized in rare jutsu  
"Doku style and control over all poisons" Naruto said sheepishly 

Shikamaru nodded and finally figured out why they were teamed up "ah so we're to be an assassination squad" he said causing Chouji's eyes to widen as he put the pieces together  
"yes my poisons are diverse and have plenty of effects that only require my imagination and a few extra chemicals for the more extreme ones" Naruto said happy that his teammates were accepting him "oh and be careful if I get a really large wound"

"are you saying your blood is a poison?" Shikamaru asked him while Chouji pulled one of the fish from the fire and started eating as he placed another in it's place  
"yes if I want it to be but it is my Healing factor for large wounds that is dangerous it releases a large amount of poisonous gas called Miasma" Naruto replied while also starting on eating a fish 

Shikamaru munched on one slowly "is there a way to bottle it so it can be used as a poison bomb?" he asked as Chouji moved onto a second fish  
Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the Toxic stone before saying "I can use a jutsu to remove all Poisons and toxins in a area and create these stones that work like smoke bombs, would you like to see there are two forms of stones" Naruto finished in excitement 

"Do you have one that won't poison us?" he asked not really sure about his friends unknown ability  
"yea but I don't think you will want to see it" Naruto said blushing while thinking about the pink Toxin stone in his bracelet 

Shikamaru shrugged "how bad can it be?" he asked as Chouji looked warily at them as he bit into his third fish  
Naruto moved to show the stone but tripped causing the stone to shatter and release a strong Aphrodisiac into the air effecting every one except Naruto

Both boys reflexively breathed it in noticing it had a sweet vanilla smell to it as their bodies heated up and their faces flushed "mm what was that?" Chouji asked speaking to Naruto for the first time since they entered the forest  
"an Aphrodisiac that increases pleasure but does not cloud the mind I can get rid of it right fast" Naruto said a little nervous at his mistake

"no, it feels nice" Chouji said as his cock started to harden in his pants forming an obvious bulge  
Naruto blushed and grew hard himself at the thought of his team naked and having sex

Chouji wiggled as he felt warm "feel so hot" he whimpered out while Shikamaru suffered through it silently his own cock bulging in his pants  
"it warms your body temperature so you are more receptive to sexual advances and lust" Naruto explains his bulge obvious in his pants

Chouji licked his lips as he noticed Naruto's bulge while Shikamaru just nodded "makes sense, would come in handy getting close to a target"  
Naruto informed them "it will not stop until you have 2 orgasms" while blushing cherry red

Chouji blushed hard at that and wiggled as his cock pulsed against its trappings with need  
"would you guys like a hand taking care of them?" Naruto asked looking off to the side 

Chouji blushed hard "y-yes please" he said cutely and with a bit of nervousness  
Naruto slid over and undid Chouji's pants before pulling his underwear off allowing his cock to spring free 

Chouji gasped as his 5 incher sprang free and twitched in the open air  
Naruto licked his lips and started stroking Chouji while also massaging his balls

"Ah~" Chouji moaned out as he was touched by his long time crush as he started leaking pre from his sensitive cock  
Leaning forward Naruto kissed the head of Chouji's cock

Chouji moaned out and grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder squeezing it as his cock leaked even more pre  
Naruto slid his mouth down and sucked Chouji while still rubbing the nuts

"gonna...AH~" he moans as he leans against Shikamaru panting heavily his cock throbbing   
Sucking harder Naruto hummed around Chouji and reached over to tease Shikamaru 

Shikamaru shivered and let out a light moan as Chouji let out light whimpering moans as Naruto sucked his over-sensitized cock  
Naruto hummed to make Chouji cum while undoing Shikamaru's pants and underwear  
Shikamaru moaned as Naruto freed his 6 inch cock while Chouji whimpered as the blonde worked him hard towards a orgasm  
Naruto moaned as he gulped down Chouji's cum and leaned up to kiss Shikamaru sharing a little cum 

Shikamaru moaned and his cock started leaking pre  
Naruto moved his fingers to stretch Chouji while he swallowed Shikamaru down to the root

both boys moan out Shikamaru thrusting up into the mouth while Chouji thrusts back on his fingers  
Working his magic Naruto also added a finger to Shikamaru's virgin hole while working two in Chouji

Shikamaru let out a cry as he came from the finger pushing into his hole and blew his load into Naruto's mouth as Chouji pushed back on the fingers working his hole  
Pulling off Naruto kissed Chouji sharing Shikamaru's cum and exposed the large tent in his pants as he worked another finger into each hole

Chouji moaned and kissed back fervently as they both pushed back on the fingers in their holes as Shikamaru cups his bulge  
"Shika" moaned Naruto as he worked three fingers in and out of each boy

Shikamaru worked Naruto's fly open and pulled the front of his pants and underwear down freeing his cock  
A thick 11 inch cock bounced up into the air with a pearl of pre on the tip

Shikamaru grabbed the beautiful cock and started stroking it as Chouji moved to suckle on the tip drinking down the pre that poured forth  
Letting out a loud moan Naruto thrust his fingers and hit both boys prostates head on

Both moaned out and continued working his cock Chouji's moan being muffled by Naruto's cock head in his mouth  
Naruto moaned out and said "guys" as he got ready to shoot his cum 

Chouji pulled back as Shikamaru let go "Naruto...in me" Chouji moaned out as he pushed back firmer on his fingers  
Naruto complied and slid his fingers out before pushing in deep  
Chouji cried out in pleasure "Yes~" he moaned out while Shikamaru continued pushing back against his fingers  
Naruto thrust in and started hitting Chouji's prostate and leaned up to kiss him as he continued to pound his hole

Chouji kissed back moaning into Naruto's mouth as each thrust hit his prostate and Shikamaru leaned over to lick and suck on Chouji's neck  
Increasing his pace Naruto also started stroking Chouji in time with his thrusts 

Chouji broke the kiss throwing his head back as he let out a string of loud moans  
Smirking Naruto leaned over to kiss Shikamaru forcing his tongue into his mouth   
Shikamaru moaned and sucked on his tongue as Chouji moaned and pushed back on the cock thrusting into his hole as his own twitched in Naruto's hand  
Working hard Naruto pleased both boys to the best of his abilities and broke the kiss to say "go ahead Cho you can cum"

hearing this Chouji did so the permission pushing him over the edge as he painted his stomach  
Naruto moaned out and shot a load deep into Chouji with a smile before pulling out and moving to Shikamaru 

Chouji sighed and relaxed on his log as Shikamaru leaned back to give the blonde easier access to his hole  
Sliding in Naruto stole a kiss from Shikamaru and teased his nipples 

Shikamaru moaned and pushed back on the invading cock as his nipples were teased his moans being swallowed by Naruto  
Showing no mercy Naruto moved one hand to stroke Shikamaru in time with his thrusts

Shikamaru moaned his body not used to the stimulus was quickly working towards climax  
Moving his mouth to Shikamaru's ear Naruto whispered "do not hold back and cum with me" as he thrust hard and started filling Shikamaru up

at the same time Shikamaru came painting both their torsos and passing out in true Nara style  
Naruto pulled out and lifted Shikamaru carrying him to the tent with Chouji following behind not minding their peeping tom of a Sensei 

"figures he'd pass out" Chouji said with a snort as he followed Naruto  
Laughing Naruto said "cuddle with him I will take first watch" before leaving the tent

when he walks out he sees a camera with a note on it 'have a souvenir, love Anko-chan'  
Smiling Naruto knew he had found a family


	2. Capture Tora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team has their first Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We own nothing

"congrats team it is official you are now my students" Anko said as she welcomed the three boys that had provided hotter entertainment than she expected 

Choji stayed quiet as he held his stomach having run out of chips while Shikamaru just muttered a quiet troublesome

Naruto grinned in satisfaction as he looked at his lovers and turned to his sensei   
"what now sensei?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone as he rubbed Choji's back comfortingly  
"now we have the most horrible mission in the Village" Anko said glad she could stand back and not deal with the monster

Choji groaned "food" while Shikamaru looked at their sensei "and that would be?" he asked cautiously  
"Capture Tora" Anko said and every ninja that had that mission felt a chill run down their spine

"how bad is this, Tora, that capturing it is the worst mission" Shikamaru asked while Choji just kept a low mantra of "food, food, food" as Shikamaru kept rubbing his back  
"there are a few records, longest a month, injuries 6 genin and 2 jonin, and then fastest time 6 hours" Anko said remembering the poor souls

Shikamaru mumbled another troublesome while Choji let out a long low groan of "fooooood~"  
"can we go eat breakfast first Sensei" Naruto asked looking out for Choji

Choji latched onto Naruto hearing this "food~" he said happily making Shikamaru chuckle "who knew all he needed to get affectionate was to be hungry"  
"sure you guys have an 2 hours you can head back to Naruto's place I will show up when time is up" Anko said smiling having left a fully prepared meal for the three but could not bring herself to tell them  
"food" Choji said pushing for Naruto to lead the way while Shikamaru let out a snort  
Naruto quickly started towards his house it was a small two bedroom house with two floors that the Hokage had given him.  
as they walked none of them noticed a cat stalking them waiting to pounce and ruin their day 'so this is who they got to capture me' he thought with a derisive snort  
Naruto was playing with a small cloud of poison, trying to make the perfect way to calm Tora down

Tora seeing their inattention pounced accidentally flying through the cloud of poison he coughed as it filled his lungs before letting out a long rumbling purr as he felt himself go into a rut as he bounded off to stalk from a distance  
"what was that?" Naruto asked as he only saw a streak of orange

"no clue, but whatever it was is troublesome" Shikamaru said while Choji just said food again and pushed Naruto to move faster while Tora looked at them from the shadows keeping his eyes on Naruto 'the blonde is cute, I want him'  
They arrived and went into the house to find all of their favorite foods laid out on the table with a picture of a chibi Anko giving them a thumbs up

Choji pounced and started eating ravenously making sure to leave some for Shikamaru and Naruto as the Nara chuckled and got his own food and ate at a more sedate pace  
Naruto enjoyed the food but felt like he was being watched so focusing he sensed no humans only a cat.

Tora slowly crept towards the blonde before pouncing latching onto his head and tried to shove his hard barbed cock into Naruto's mouth  
Naruto gagged as he felt the cock enter his mouth and the sudden weight made him fall out of the chair on to the floor

Tora let out a pleased purr as he fucked the blonde's mouth hard and fast his small 3 inch cock leaking pre in copious amounts

Naruto quickly realized that the cat was what inhaled his poison so he decided to let the cat finish since he was responsible 

Tora didn't last long before he blew his load letting out a growl as he came and moved to Naruto's lap and curled into a ball letting out content purrs "that must have been what went through your cloud" Shikamaru deduced as he saw it was the same shade of orange while Choji was busy eating  
Swallowing down the semen Naruto nodded his head and stroked the cat's fur while finishing his own food

Shikamaru also finished eating while Choji was mowing through the rest of the food  
Anko arrived right on time but could only point and stutter when she entered the kitchen in pure amazement  
"let me guess, that's Tora" Shikamaru said pointing to the orange fuzzball purring contently in Naruto's lap while Choji rubbed his full stomach

"how?" Anko asked in pure confusion at why the monster was so calm and letting Naruto rub his fur.  
"Naruto was messing with his poisons to make something to calm it, turns out he made one more like catnip" Shikamaru said as Choji slowly came back to himself "and I missed it?" he asked with a pout

"well come on guys" Anko said as she led them towards the Hokage tower to report a successful mission  
They got up and followed her Tora purring contently in Naruto's arms  
The Hokage was amazed and quickly called in the Daimyo's Wife when he saw Tora with Team Anko

Tora refused to leave Naruto's arms though and his chakra started to flow off him becoming a visible purplish black aura  
Naruto was shocked but continued to hold Tora as his weight and size increased 

when his aura calmed it receded revealing a orange haired boy with cat ears and a tail of the same color and purple slit eyes entirely without clothing "no leave blonde" Tora said as he nuzzled Naruto's stomach as he was about the size of an 8 year old

Everyone was shocked that Tora could transform but Naruto blushed because Tora was currently completely naked and his chest was rubbing against Naruto's crotch  
"Tora no leave blonde, Tora love blonde" he said as he held Naruto tight and nuzzled his stomach more while Choji looked on eyes wide and Shikamaru muttered another troublesome  
Naruto slipped his coat off and put it on Tora before picking him back up and looking towards the Daimyo's wife 

"Well this is new" the old women said as she looked at her cat turned boy while the others gave her sly incredulous looks  
Naruto calmed Tora down and asked "so will Tora be moving in with me now?" hoping they would not hurt the cute boy

"I don't see why not, I certainly can't have him in my home" she said as she looked at the cat warily before paying as they had retrieved Tora before leaving the ninja to figure it out  
Naruto looked down at Tora and asked The Hokage "can I have a few outfits in his size sent to my house?" and the to Anko "is that all for today Sensei?"

The old Hokage looked at the boy "my grandson is about his size I'll see if he has any old clothes that he wouldn't mind giving you, now Tora can you please tell us how this came about?"  
Naruto whispered soothing words to Tora and encouraged him to tell them

"I'm descended from the Nibi no Nekomata" Tora said causing everyone's eyes to go wide "ah so you're part demon" Hiruzen said not nearly as shocked "explains how you were so good at avoiding capture"  
Naruto hugged the boy to him tightly and asked "may we leave now?" desiring to take Tora home and make him comfortable   
"you may, Anko if you could retrieve my grandson for me" the aged Hokage said as Tora nuzzled into Naruto happily while Shikamaru and Choji were ready to tell their parents they'd passed their sensei's test  
"If you guys want you could come spend the night at my home" Naruto said to his lovers as Tora resumed his cat form for the trip home

"We have to head home first, but sure I have no problem with that" Shikamaru said and Choji nodded his agreement munching on a bag of chips the kind hokage had given him  
Naruto headed home in order to get to know Tora better the trip did not take long 

once they were inside Tora shifted back and smiled shyly at the blonde "can Tora kiss?" he asked with a blush  
Nodding his head Naruto leaned in to kiss Tora

Tora leaned up and let out a pleased purr as their lips met  
Naruto felt Tora wiggle around rubbing against his crotch and mewling as Naruto explored his mouth

Tora's cock quickly grew erect his hard 5 incher grinding against Naruto's thigh as he wiggled against the blonde letting out mewls into his mouth  
Breaking the kiss Naruto asked "what do you want my little Kitten?" feeling his own hard cock strain against his pants

"whatever you want" he said with a purr as he continued grinding against the blonde  
Reaching down Naruto teased Tora's nipples and whispered "how about you return the favor I did for you earlier"

Tora smiled and moved his head to the blonde's crotch and nuzzled it letting out a purr as the smell entered his nose  
Naruto reached down and undid his pants then moved to stroke Tora's ears

Tora nosed Naruto's cock out and gave it kitten licks showing that his tongue still had the same texture even in this form as he purred from the petting and the taste  
Naruto let out encouraging moans as his cock was worshiped and gently rubbed Tora's head in pleasure

Tora purred at the encouragement and took Naruto's cock head into his mouth and lightly sucked on it  
Leaning back Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations Tora was providing him with

Tora slowly took Naruto's cock into his mouth letting out purrs at the same time  
Naruto moaned out "do you want my milk Kitten?" as he approached his peak

Tora let out a loud rumbling purr at the thought as he bobbed on Naruto's cock  
With a groan Naruto shot his load into Tora's mouth filling it up with warm semen quickly

Tora moaned and drank down the delicious cum as his own cock twitched and he came onto the floor  
Naruto leaned back exhausted and felt Tora crawl up on to his lap and cuddle to his chest

"Tora love you" he said as he purred contently nuzzling Naruto  
"I love you too Tora" Naruto said as he dosed with Tora content with how his life was going


	3. Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Naruto was now living with Tora and had also started training more 

Tora had also done some training in both his forms so he could better aid Naruto in battle  
Anko had got them a C ranked mission 

It seemed that Kakashi's team had run into trouble on a mission to Wave and they were being sent as back up  
While they were happy to get a mission, it was bittersweet that they would have to work with Sasuke

Choji was so down about it that he wasn't even eating as they traveled while Shikamaru was making plans on how to work around the broody boy  
The trip was over quick and Naruto saw the training of team 7

Tora was with him in cat form and snorted as they were simply doing the tree climbing exercise that Naruto's team had done within their first week  
The Team made it to Tazuna's house and found it unprotected so They quickly introduced themselves and helped set up some temporary protections 

Shikamaru had set up a good guarding plan that Anko approved and it was put in place  
Naruto set up a few poison golems and left to scout out the island accidentally leaving two Aphro toxin stones behind in his bag

Tora had stayed behind as a sentry as he could smell trouble coming  
Sasuke returned from training angry that they had backup and their training was to be taken over by Anko

Tora kept a close eye on him as Naruto had ordered and he also acted as a comfort object for Inari who smelled of sadness to him  
Sasuke decided to search Naruto's bag and found two pink stones in the weapons pouch

Tora was going to knock them out of his hand but decided it'd be funnier to watch him make a fool of himself  
As Sasuke made his way to see what the stones were Inari ran into him making him drop the stone

Tora realized what was going to happen and made a run for Naruto, Inari meanwhile started to feel funny as he'd never gotten aroused before  
Sasuke felt the smoke start affecting him and making him horny

Inari started stripping as his body got all warm revealing his surprisingly big 6 inch cock  
Sasuke stripped down showing that he was a meager 3 inches when hard while his hole twitched 

Inari pounced already lost to the lust and forced Sasuke onto his back before ramming into his hole without a care  
Sasuke moaned out as his hole was fucked by the young boy and his face was forced onto the floor

Inari pounded fast and hard loving the new feeling of fucking someone only the size of his cock stopping him from hurting Sasuke with his harsh pounding  
Tora found Naruto and changed back to his Catboy form and quickly told Naruto what happened 

Inari was close to cuming as he pounded Sasuke's hole hard and fast as he moaned cutely  
Naruto got back just as Inari filled Sasuke with his cum 

Inari panted as he pulled out and finally came down from the lust high a little "w-what's going on?" he asked Naruto confused as Tora went to get Kakashi  
Naruto pulled Inari close and explained the options to him while suppressing the poison to let the boy decide

Inari bit his lip as he looked up at Naruto "c-can you do the same as I did to him?" he asked pointing at the whimpering Sasuke who was still face down on the floor with the boy's cum leaking from him and a small puddle of his own cum below him  
Naruto carried Inari to his room and slowly started preparing his hole

Inari whimpered in pleasure as he was fingered open, meanwhile Kakashi had followed Tora back to Sasuke and had pulled the boy over his lap and started spanking him  
Sasuke moaned out as his hole was spanked by his sensei while Naruto was now rimming Inari and stretching his hole out

"Ah so good!" Inari moaned out as he was rimmed, Kakashi meanwhile had sped up his smacks and hit harder with each one  
Naruto moved and lined his cock up with the stretched out hole 

"Yes please!" Inari moaned out, at the same time Kakashi had speared Sasuke on his 9 inch cock and was pounding the boy into the floor  
Naruto teased Inari's nipples and slid the cock in making him moan out

Inari moaned from Naruto's cock entering him as well as the nipple play, Kakashi meanwhile was showing Sasuke no mercy as he fucked him using his chakra so he didn't tear his hole  
Naruto worked Inari until he was drooling in pure pleasure, begging for more 

Kakashi meanwhile had finished with Sasuke and left him passed out in his own cum with his and Inari's cum leaking from him  
Naruto kissed Inari and shot his load into the tight hole

Inari moaned into the kiss as he came between them his hole sucking Naruto's cock and cum deeper as he did so  
Naruto had to explain to Inari's family about him needing training now and as the week continued INari was given a few lessons by Naruto 

Inari gave his all and was easily as strong as most genin by the end of the week  
Naruto left to guard the bridge when a heavy mist rolled in blocking sight

Tora who'd followed alerted him to the two people he smelled within the mist  
"come out" Naruto called out and slowly turned the mist into a nerve poison 

Both of the males in the mist quickly left the mist as the smelled the change but it was too late as Zabuza and Haku had breathed some in and were already starting to feel weak as it worked it's way into their systems  
"do you want to talk or lose" Naruto asked as he stood calmly waiting for the two to reply

"We'll talk you brat" Zabuza grunted out as he and Haku sat their legs getting weak due to the poison  
"why are you trying to kill the Builder?" Naruto asked while pulling out a mirror that was connected to the Hokage

"We were hired to by Gato" Zabuza grunted out "he's a paycheck that's all"  
The Hokage's voice rang out from the mirror "What about the failed coup?"   
"The Mizukage was committing genocide against those with bloodline abilities" Zabuza said "my student Haku here happens to have one, as do many of the swordsmen"  
"I See, would you be willing to join Konoha" the Hokage asked 

"I guess, but only as long as my student can too" Zabuza said as he had Haku remove his mask "he was never officially a ninja so there'd be no repercussions from it"  
"Very well Naruto I have a new Mission for you, Well two" the Third said as he turned his attention to Naruto before saying "mission one is the elimination of Gato and his thugs, Mission two is to escort Inari, Zabuza and Haku to the village"

"If he removes his poison we can lead him and his team to Gato's base" Zabuza said as he and Haku tried to stand but failed "this was going to be a scouting mission until the blonde showed up, so he doesn't know we left"  
Naruto did as asked and when he was led to the compound he let loose Poison style Breath of Living Death

Zabuza and Haku then went through the compound slitting everyone's throats while Tora kept a look out in case any of the thugs were out when they struck  
With the mission complete Naruto retrieved the Money and deeds from Gato before returning to his team

Everyone was shocked that Zabuza and Haku switched sides except Shikamaru, Anko, and Kakashi who understood that for some ninja's it was all about the mission while Choji just didn't care  
Anko and the team prepared to return to the village the next day

Kakashi's team would stay until the bridge was complete as they were paid too, while Inari, Zabuza, and Haku would be traveling back with Anko's team


	4. Chapter 4

The team entered the Hokage's office to give their report and hand over everything they took from Gato.

Sarutobi nodded. "Then Zabuza and Haku I welcome you both to the leaf village" he said as he had the two of them sign papers and gave them their headbands. "Unfortunately we don't have a home available for either of you but I'm sure Naruto would be happy to take you in"  
"Of course Jiji" Naruto said with a grin on his face as he knew that it would be fun.  
The group made their way out of the tower and towards Naruto's home. Both noticed some of the looks the villagers sent Naruto and were confused as two just why?  
As They arrived at the house Naruto turned and said "We will have to share rooms, Inari can sleep with me and Tora" before showing them there room.

The two nodded seeing no problem as they had shared a room since they were on the run neither minded the others company.  
After they unpacked Naruto spent the day showing them shops and places to train.

Zabuza was happy he would have a place to train while Haku was happy he no longer had to be on guard while gathering items  
As night drew Naruto lead them home were he retired to his room with Tora and Inari.

Zabuza and Haku were getting ready to go to sleep themselves, just as they were about to turn in they heard a moan from Naruto's room. The two looked at each other before carefully moving towards his door  
Naruto was busy playing with Inari's body as Tora sucked on his cock.

Both Zabuza' sand Haku's eyes widen as the blood rushed from their heads, for Haku this was a private moment between the three and he felt like a pervert, for Zabuza his eyes watched as the blond played with the younger boy and he let out a small growl and felt his cock harden  
Naruto bent over to start rimming Inari who could do nothing but moan in pleasure and beg for more.

Zabuza grunted as he grabbed a surprised Haku and kissed him shoving his tongue into his mouth. Haku's eyes widen before the fluttered shut as Zabuza began to undo his night clothes, his naked form exposed and his seven inch cock hard and dripping  
Tora climbed up to whisper into Naruto's ear.

Zabuza grunted in Haku's mouth as he pulled back from the kiss and ripped off his pants showing off his long 12inch cock. "Get sucking" Haku nodded and wrapped his lips around the head  
Naruto called out "Why don't you two come in" before sliding a finger into Tora and Inari making both boys moan and beg for more.

Haku's eyes widen as he blushed but Zabuza chuckled and pulled his subordinate off his cock. He opened the door and dragged Haku inside. "Heh nice little thing ya got going on gaki" said Zabuza as he moved a hand down Haku's ass and slid a finger into his hole.  
Naruto was busy kissing Inari that he only grunted in reply unaware his own ass was facing the older male and his cheeks were spread.

Zabuza grinned his sharp teeth gleaming in the light as he moved Haku back towards his cock and moved his own mouth near Naruto's ass and shoved his tongue right in  
"Oh Fuck" Moaned Naruto as no one had ever touched his hole before, now he knew why his mates loved it when he rimmed them.

Haku moaned as he moved his head up and down on Zabuza's cock and jerked himself off. Zabuza took his time thrusting his tongue in and out of Naruto's ass as he moved a finger to join his tongue inside the blond  
Naruto was back to kissing the two boys as he had three fingers in each hole.

Zabuza added a second finger to the blonds hole as he thrusted his cock into Haku's mouth making the ice user moan.  
Breaking the Kiss, Naruto called out "Haku would you like to top one of them?"

Haku pulled off Zabuza's cock. "I would be honored Naruto-sama"  
"Who do you want, my naughty kitten or my eager student?" Naruto asked ending in a moan as his prostate was hit.

Zabuza grinned as his fingers teased the blonds prostate   
Haku looked at the two of them before looking at Tora. "The kitten Naruto-sama" he said.  
Sliding his fingers out of Tora, Naruto motioned him over to Haku while he pulled Inari onto his own hard 11 inch cock.

Zabuza moved his mouth away from Naruto ass and lined his own cock up with Naruto's ass and thrusted in balls deep moaning at how tight he was. Haku moved over to Tora and aimed his cock at his hole and slowly thrusted in  
"SHIT!" Screamed Naruto as his Cherry was shattered.

Zabuza grunted and gritted his teeth at how tight the blond was he held still just loving the feeling of those tight inner walls clenching around his cock as they tried to milk him for his cum  
Naruto was panting as he grew use to the feeling of a 12 inch cock in his ass and found he loved it.

Haku moaned as he began to thrust into Tora's ass his balls smacking the kitties ass with each thrust. Zabuza grinned as he pulled his cock out till only the tip remained and thrusted back in  
Naruto moaned as he was forced in and out of Inari's tight hole by Zabuza's brutal thrusts.

Zabuza gripped Naruto's hips and thrusted in harder his balls smacking the blonds own as his hips smashed against his ass. "Fuck gaki your so tight" he grabbed Naruto by his hair and kissed him  
"Fuck me into My student, Make me fill him with cum" Moaned Naruto as his prostate was abused

Zabuza didn't disappoint as his thrust became brutal and his hands moved to tease Naruto's nipples  
Inari was drooling on the bed as he orgasmed.

Tora moaned as his walls squeezed Haku's dick. "Please!" He begged the ice user. "Please give kitty you milk" Haku moaned as his thrust increased in speed as he jerked Tora off  
With a groan Naruto blew his load into Inari and felt his walls tighten.

Zabuza grunted as he felt Naruto's walls constricted his cock and he came his cum shooting deep into Naruto's ass. Haku moaned as he too came deep into Tora who screamed feeling the cum inside of him and came all over his chest  
As they laid there Panting Naruto smiled and said "Welcome to the family, I can not wait to see how Shika and Cho react to you Zabu" 

Zabuza grinned. "Can't wait either gaki" Haku just nodded a peaceful smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think


End file.
